Random access memory (RAM) is used for data storage in almost all electronic devices. Various types of RAM have been developed, including static RAM (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), double data rate SDRAM (DDR SDRAM), magnetoresistive RAM (MRAM), and others. MRAM combines the high speed of SRAM with the high density of DRAM. This combination allows MRAM to store greater amounts of data, to be accessed faster, and to consume less power than other types of electronic memory.
A metal is magnetoresistive if it shows a change in electrical resistance when placed in a magnetic field. MRAM stores data bits using magnetic charges instead of the electrical charges used by DRAM and SRAM. Thus an MRAM device requires extensive electromagnetic shielding in order to prevent memory loss. Existing MRAM devices are electromagnetically shielded on the top and bottom of such devices by the deposition of shielding layers during the MRAM fabrication process, but existing MRAM devices have no protection around the other four sides of such devices. Thus there exists a need for an electronic component capable of shielding MRAM and other electronic devices from radiation.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “comprise,” “include,” “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the- embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in a mechanical or non-mechanical manner.